


¡Santo Kneazle!

by Rinoaebastel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Sexy Times, WAILOIF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoaebastel/pseuds/Rinoaebastel
Summary: Los lectores me han pedido que hiciera un lemon asi que puede ser leído como parte de When All is Lost, One is Found.Sino, espero que disfrutéis de este momento entre estos dos.





	¡Santo Kneazle!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holy Kneazle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325082) by [Rinoaebastel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoaebastel/pseuds/Rinoaebastel). 



**Santo Kneazle!**

**Autora: Rinoaebastel**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

**Puede leerse como un short complementario a WAILOIF.**

* * *

 

 

**¡Santo Kneazle!**

  
**Verano, 1998.**

La cálida voz acarició su piel, como si fuera un afrodisíaco que rivalizase con la amortentia más potente que hubiera elaborado. Casi no podía distinguir las palabras cuando hablaba. Su calidez, su presencia, su cuerpo contra el suyo, la convertían en una diosa de la distracción. Le nublaba los pensamientos hasta el punto de que era incapaz de añadir más presión y prestar atención a lo que hacía mientras se dejaba guiar por sus suaves gimoteos.

Tembló cuando sus manos se movieron contra su pecho, cuando sus dedos parecían abrasarle al contacto. Su aliento se escapó con un siseo roto.

Tenía que centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. En cómo sus dedos acariciaban la piel, encontrando el punto perfecto para aplicar su toque y obtener el resultado deseado. Hizo lo que pudo por mantener sus manos quietas entre su temblor. Nunca lo había sentido de esta forma. Necesitaba que fuera perfecto, demostrarle que también era importante la satisfacción de su bruja.

—Más… —El susurro provocó un temblor en su columna y Severus usó más firmeza contra la piel. No se perdió el familiar sonido de los fluidos. — Oh —murmuró ella.  Evidentemente el sonido había llegado también a sus oídos. Él gruñó como respuesta.

—Sí, Severus... — Hermione movió la mano, cubrió la suya y le dio un apretón, dejando que la tensión se formase poco a poco. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar por un segundo. —Así. —bajó un poco más y luego subió la mano. El orgullo lo embriago y deseó complacerla más aún.

—¿Quieres que sea más brusco? —Su garganta estaba seca y le resultaba difícil hablar. Aunque estaba agradecido de que no fuera porque aún estaba sufriendo por  los malditos efectos secundarios de aquella serpiente que casi lo mata. Hermione gimoteó. No estuvo seguro de si la había visto asentir.

Ambos eran demasiado sensitivos. Demasiado sensibles ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Ante lo que finalmente estaba ocurriendo.

Y adoró cada sensación que corría por su cuerpo. Las atesoraría y pensaría en ellas cada noche que estuviera solo.

—Por favor, Severus. Más fuerte.

Ajustó su posición y presionó hasta que sintió la humedad en la punta. Por Merlín, quería hundirse y cubrir sus dedos con aquellos maravillosos fluidos.

Quería posar sus labios contra ello, absorber cada gota desde su centro. Pero su bruja tenía otras ideas. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, distrayéndolo con gentiles pero apasionados movimientos.

—Eso ha sido demasiado fuerte, Severus. —Pero su amonestación juguetona mostraba que no estaba en desacuerdo por su acto.

Gruñó cuando Hermione elevó su mano y la alzó hasta sus labios. La necesidad de besarla creció cuando acarició su piel con los labios. Entonces, se alejó de aquellas traicioneras manos y arrastró su dedo pegajoso por la mejilla de su bruja. Cuando ella profirió un gritillo, su sonrisa creció. Aunque enseguida desapareció cuando la boca de la bruja cubrió sus dedos.

Lo embriagó un deseo de hundir su rostro en aquel pelo rebelde y abrazarla para siempre. No necesitaba usar al Legeremancia para saber que su bruja sentía lo mismo. Estaba conteniendo un deseo igual que el de él en aquellos ojos marrones.

—Deja de hacer el tonto, Slytherin, y continúa. —Hermione bajó su mano y ajustó la postura para amoldarse mejor contra él.

Su bruja era una tentadora.

—No me meta prisa, señorita Granger. ¿Acaso no sabe que retrasar la culminación conlleva a un resultado más delicioso?

Ella gimió y rodó los ojos.

—Severus…—Le robó un beso a la  bruja antes de centrarse de nuevo, no quería perder el control de forma prematura.

 Sintió las manos de Hermione acariciando sus brazos hasta que cubrieron las suyas. Suspiró cuando sintió la humedad contra sus dedos. Ella murmuró, tranquilizándolo al sentir su placer. 

Iba a acabar con él. Con solo un par de meses viviendo juntos ya eran inseparables. Eran incapaces de dejar de tocarse el uno al otro, de besarse y sonreír. Era un cambio extraño el sentirse tan apegado y tener tal tipo de intimidad con alguien. Pero era correcto. Todo porque era ella. Su bruja.

—No quiero apresurarte pero me estoy poniendo muy pegajosa e impaciente. —Su pecho vibró contra el cuerpo de Hermione al tiempo que lo arrancaba de sus pensamientos.

Dejó escapar una risa y recorrió la piel con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que la mano de Hermione se moviera con la suya.

Entonces, aplicó presión con su miembro y disfrutó cuando la humedad goteó, cubriéndolo por completo.

_¡Squirt!_

—Oh, vaya.

Movió sus labios hacia la sien de la  bruja, bajándolos hasta que su boca estuvo contra su oreja. Hermione tembló.

Severus extendió su brazo antes de limpiarse la mano.

—Ahí tienes. Mi primer zumo de naranja fresco para ti, bruja mía. —ella rió. Severus cogió un vaso, lo llenó con el zumo y se lo ofreció a Hermione después de que se secara las manos.  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz April’s Fool (Día de los Inocentes) Tardío...


End file.
